


Lost

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 3 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, The Warrior of Light is *not* lost, thanks.





	Lost

“Are you lost, dearie?” Hemlock twitched at the creaky old voice that came from the cave tucked invisabley into the underbrush.   
“No ma’am.” She replied calmly. “I’m just looking for reagents.”    
  
Hemlock sighed internally as the old Hyur woman followed her as she poked around. For the next. Four. Hours.   
  
“...and then there was a young boy who fell straight from the top of the cliff over there when  _ he _ was lost.” She chattered on.   
“I’m not lost, Lahabrea.” Hemlock said calmly as she packed up her reagents. The woman’s voice cut off as she turned to her and started Teleporting.    
“It was nice to see you without a fight.” She said with a wink right before she finished dissolving.


End file.
